


Last Time

by Himehoshina13



Series: Kikuromonth2015 [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, KiKuroMonth2015, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Himehoshina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini kali terakhir mereka akan melakukannya. Karena esok, salah satu dari mereka akan menggandeng tangan orang lain menuju altar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Time

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, AU, OOC (maybe), miss typo(s), etc.**

Diikutkan untuk KikuroMonth2015.

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

_Minggu ketiga._

**Cuddling**

.

…*…

.

"Kise-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memelukmu, Kurokocchi."

"Berat ... lepaskan ..."

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku melepaskannya?"

Tak dijawab. Pemuda berambut biru itu hanya menghentikan geliatannya, kembali tenang.

Kise tak dapat melihat ekspresinya. Hanya bagian belakang kepalanya yang sedikit menunduk ke depan. Namun warna telinga yang merah muda sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menunjukkan maksud yang sebenarnya. Dipeluknya tubuh itu lebih erat, membuat keduanya menempel sempurna di balik selimut. Kise dapat merasakan ketegangan yang menguar dari sana.

"Maafkan aku," Kise berbisik pelan. "Aku hanya ingin benar-benar memelukmu sekarang. Karena aku tahu, aku tidak akan dapat memelukmu lagi nanti."

Lagi-lagi Kuroko tak menjawabnya. Hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ini adalah yang terakhir untuk mereka. Tidak ada lagi kesempatan berikutnya.

"Aku resah jika berpikir mungkin mulai esok, akan ada orang lain yang melakukan ini padamu—menggantikanku. Itu tidak dapat membuatku tenang."

Kuroko membisu sejenak mendengar kata-kata itu. Dia tersenyum kecil—meski tidak yakin jika Kise dapat melihatnya. Memejamkan matanya dan menikmati tubuh keduanya yang menempel erat. "Tidak akan ada yang memelukku seperti ini lagi setelahmu. Di masa depan, aku lah pihak yang akan memeluk seseorang—bukan dipeluknya."

Kise mengerti. Benar-benar mengerti. Sebagai penerus tunggal sebuah keluarga lama, Kuroko tidak akan bisa hidup bersamanya, menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih hingga maut menjemput salah satu di antara mereka. Akan tiba saat di mana Kuroko akan berjalan menjauh, tidak lagi menatap matanya, namun menatap mata seorang gadis yang akan menjalani hidup bersamanya.

Menyakitkan. Benar-benar menyakitkan. Dan itu bukan hanya dirasakan oleh Kise, si pirang tahu pasti jika kekasihnya itu juga merasakan hal yang sama—bahkan mungkin lebih berat.

"Aku benar-benar berharap kau bahagia dengan pernikahan ini, Kurokocchi."

"Terima kasih."

Membicarakan hal seperti ini di malam terakhir mereka bersama adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Namun mereka juga tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Mungkin bukan kata-kata yang mudah, ada banyak hal yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya, dan jika mereka mencoba melangkah menuju kehidupan baru dengan berusaha melupakan kenangan yang pernah terjadi ...

... tidak, Kise tidak menginginkannya.

Dia ingin agar kenangan itu tetap terukir lama di otak dan hati mereka. Sangat lama hingga kekal akan menjadi kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya. Tidak akan pernah lepas, tidak akan pernah menghilang. Kenangan itu akan terpatri. Membawa perasaan manis dan pahit yang abadi dari dasar emosi.

Menjadi ikatan yang paten bagi mereka, meski mereka tidak bisa bersama.

"Jika bisa, sesungguhnya aku ingin terlahir menjadi seorang perempuan," Kise kembali membuka suara. Menceritakan pikiran sedihnya yang selalu menghantui selama bertahun-tahun. "Kita mungkin tidak akan dapat berteman seperti apa yang kita lakukan dulu. Tapi mungkin hubungan kita tidak akan menjadi seganjil sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan masuk klub basket. Mungkin aku hanya akan menjadi salah satu _fans_ yang diam-diam menonton atau seorang manager sementara—seperti beberapa teman Momoicchi. Mungkin pada awalnya aku tidak langsung menaruh perhatian padamu, aku mungkin sudah lebih dahulu jatuh cinta pada orang lain—Aominecchi mungkin, atau Akashicchi, siapa yang tahu?

"Dan saat aku melihatmu, tidak mungkin aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku pasti kaget dan _shock_ , merasa tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di gedung olahraga. Merasa tidak mengerti mengapa kau bisa masuk tim utama padahal kemampuanmu sangat jauh dari hebat. Tapi saat aku mengenalmu lebih jauh, aku yakin aku perlahan akan jatuh hati padamu—pada kebaikanmu.

"Persaingan dengan Momoicchi jelas akan terasa berat—aku tidak yakin aku akan menjadi gadis yang sama cantiknya seperti dia, mungkin aku akan terlihat seperti salah satu kakak perempuanku. Tapi, bukankah persaingan cinta juga menjadi salah satu drama dalam kehidupan percintaan remaja? Aku akan menikmatinya.

"Pada akhirnya, saat aku bisa mengalihkan perasaanmu kepadaku, aku akan merasa sakit mendengar kau sudah memiliki seorang tunangan. Namun berbeda dengan sekarang, aku yang laki-laki ini langsung menyerah karena tahu aku tak akan dapat memilikimu. Namun aku yang perempuan ... aku akan memberontak. Aku akan melawan. Aku akan membuktikan pada orangtuamu jika tidak ada perempuan yang lebih mencintaimu dari pada aku. Dan aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku pantas menjadi istrimu.

"Mungkin berhasil, mungkin tidak. Mungkin kau akan tetap menikah dengan tunanganmu itu. Dan jika itu terjadi, setidaknya aku tidak akan memiliki penyesalan. Karena aku telah berusaha memperjuangkanmu. Aku akan mencoba melangkah hidup baru dengan tetap membawa perasaan ini sebagai kenang-kenangan darimu yang sangat berarti.

"Tapi jika aku berhasil. Mungkin ... mungkin kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Akhir dongeng seperti itu bisa saja terjadi kan? Kita akan memiliki anak-anak yang manis. Mungkin rambut pirang dan mata biru. Kita akan melihat mereka tumbuh dewasa dan menikah, memiliki anak cucu, dan kemudian meninggal. Sesuatu yang sesederhana itu pasti menyenangkan. Tanpa banyak gejolak, tanpa banyak rintangan dalam hidup. Dan kita ... akan terus bersama."

Kise dapat merasakan basah di lengannya. Air mata. Air mata Kuroko. Pemuda yang biasanya tidak banyak mengumbar emosinya itu menangis. Dan Kise lah yang menyebabkannya.

Dia sesungguhnya tidak ingin membuat pemuda itu menangis. Jika ada seseorang yang harus menangis sekarang, itu adalah dirinya.

Mereka telah membangun benteng di antara mereka. Agar hubungan ini tidak terjalin lebih jauh dan semakin menyakitkan bagi keduanya. Alasan mengapa mereka tetap saling memanggil dengan nama belakang pun tak berbeda—untuk menjaga ikatan mereka agar tidak semakin menguat.

"Kise-kun ..."

"Maaf, aku mengatakan hal-hal aneh." Dia tertawa pelan—sedikit terpaksa. Mengacak rambut Kuroko dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh pemuda itu. "Sekarang tidurlah. Besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagimu. Beristirahatlah."

Tidak ada jawaban. Namun dari napas yang jatuh di kulit lengan Kise, dia tahu jika pemuda itu masih terjaga. Ah, lagipula, siapa yang bisa tidur dalam situasi seperti ini? Dia pun sesungguhnya berniat untuk terjaga semalaman. Dia tidak ingin terbangun di keesokan harinya tanpa Kuroko di sampingnya.

Itu akan terasa menyakitkan. Dan jika itu terjadi, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah memiliki kekuatan untuk bangkit dan datang ke acara pernikahan sang kekasih. Dia tidak akan dapat menyunggingkan tawa palsu dan mengatakan betapa beruntungnya Kuroko memiliki seorang istri yang begitu cantik—meski itu hanya dusta, karena di matanya, sosok yang paling indah di dunia ini tetap Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kise-kun ..." kembali Kuroko memanggil namanya.

Kise tersenyum kecil—terasa sangat menyiksa baginya. "Ya?'

"Bisakah ... untuk sekali saja ... dan untuk terakhir kalinya ... kau memanggil namaku?" bisik pemuda itu lirih. "Aku tahu ini hanya akan melukai kita berdua. Namun ... aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku sendiri untuk menginginkannya. Hanya sekali. Cukup sekali. Dan biarkan aku menjadikannya kekuatan untuk menjalani hidupku di kemudian hari—tanpamu."

Air mata itu tidak bisa dicegah untuk jatuh. Kise berusaha untuk menjaga nada suara dan napasnya tetap tenang. Tidak ingin Kuroko menyadarinya. "Kau tahu? Kau adalah orang yang sangat baik dan lembut. Saking baik dan lembutnya ... kau membuatku hancur karenanya."

"Maafkan aku."

Kise menggeleng. "Seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf. Kau sudah mencoba menjaga perasaanku selama ini, harusnya aku lebih cepat menyadarinya." Dieratkannya pelukannya, hingga rasanya dia tidak akan sanggup lagi jika mereka berpisah nantinya. "Terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu selama ini, Tetsuya."

Air mata semakin banyak membasahi lengan tangannya. Air mata Kuroko. Air mata perpisahan. Sungguh, berapa kalipun Kise ingin berkata untuk ' _Jangan pergi_ ' atau ' _Hiduplah bersamaku, kita buang segala yang kita miliki dan memulainya dari awal_ ', lidahnya terasa berat.

Dunia ini bukan panggung sandiwara yang sering dilihatnya. Tidak selamanya saat kata-kata itu terucap, cinta dan hubungan dua orang kekasih akan kekal hingga akhir. Selalu ada perdebatan batin yang menyertainya—memberatkan langkah mereka.

Bagaimana perasaan keluarga mereka?

Bagaimana pandangan orang lain pada mereka?

Bagaimana cara dia bisa menjaga kebahagiaan Kuroko kedepannya?

Bagaimana cara mereka menjalani hidup setelah membuang segalanya?

Bagaimana ... jika pada akhirnya mereka tidak merasa bahagia? Bukankah tidak ada tempat kembali jika itu terjadi?

"Terima kasih juga untuk apa yang telah Ryouta-kun berikan padaku selama ini ..."

Dan tangis itu pecah seketika. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di antara helai biru Kuroko, menangis di sana. Tidak peduli jika itu terasa aneh. Dia hanya ingin menumpahkan segala perasaannya. Kesedihannya, kebimbangannya, ketakutannya, rasa putus asanya, segalanya. Dia ingin agar sang kekasih tahu jika dia hancur akibat perpisahan yang harus terjadi ini.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Sangat mencintamu hingga rasanya aku mati jika kau tidak ada di sampingku."

"Aku tahu itu. Karena aku juga merasa sama, Ryouta-kun."

.

…END…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Oke, aku sepertinya sedang dilanda virus galau karena terus-terusan membuat kisah tragis untuk event ini. Kisah ini berpasangan dengan **Kebahagiaan Sempurna** yang menceritakan kebimbangan Kise sebelum pergi ke pernikahannya Kuroko.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.


End file.
